couragefandomcom-20200223-history
Everyone Wants to Direct
Synopsis An alleged famous film director, Benton Tarantella is interested in filming a zombie flick in the Bagge farmhouse. A large payment seals the deal for Eustace, and filming begins in their basement. Unbeknownst to the couple, Tarantella is actually a zombie, and his true intent is to resurrect his dead partner, Errol Von Volkheim who is buried under the farmhouse, and then devour them with Volkheim's help. The film script is actually instructions for the resurrection ritual. Plot The Bagge family is sitting at home one night when they get a knock at the door. Standing at the door is a man who claims he is is Benton Tarantella, the world-famous film director. He tells Muriel and Eustace that he has been scouting locations for his next movie "The Return of the Zombies from Beneath the Farm" and he thinks their farmhouse would be the perfect location to film the movie. Benton asks to film on the farm and Muriel is enthused, but Eustace isn't interested. But when Tarantella offers a large sum of money, Eustace immediately changes his mind and agrees to the deal. Courage isn't the least bit excited, and grows increasingly worried that Tarantella might be a zombie, when he witnesses his body parts falling off on several occasions, then Tarantella picks them up and pops them back into place. Courage keeps trying to warn his owners, but Benton thwarts his efforts each time. Tarantella, Eustace and Muriel get ready for the movie in the basement, and Tarantella even asks Muriel to star in the movie as the victim of the zombie sacrifice. Eustace is then asked to dig the hole that the zombies rise from. After Courage tries to stop the making of the movie, he is locked out of the basement by Eustace. Courage goes to the computer and makes a search of Benton Tarantella as a movie director, and nothing comes up. But when he does another search, a newspaper article comes up about a man named Benton Tarantella and his partner, Errol Von Volkheim, who masqueraded as film directors to lure unsuspecting people into their clutches to murder them. After murdering 12 people, they were sent to jail. Volkheim was released for good behavior, and Tarantella was left to die in prison. This confirmed Courage's suspicions of Tarantella being a zombie. Courage then looks up Volkheim and discovers he is dead and buried in the cemetery...underneath the Bagge farmhouse. Courage discovers Tarantella's plan and why he wanted to use the basement. He plans to resurrect his dead partner and then go back to their murderous ways, and Muriel and Eustace are his first new victims. Tarantella then asks Eustace to tie Muriel up. Courage finds his way into the basement and takes a look at the script. Benton Tarantella plans to resurrect his dead partner when the planets align, and then they both will eat Muriel. Courage races to save Muriel, but Tarantella grabs him and locks him up in a trunk. Then as Eustace films, the planets align and Volkheim rises from the grave. During the confusion, Courage had gotten his hands on the script again and manages to write and change Tarantella's plans. Volkheim and Tarantella reunite and then prepare to eat Muriel. Courage finishes changing the script, and as Eustace reads the script to the zombies, the plans now say to let the dog out of the box and get back in the hole, and then the dog buries them. Tarantella explains that it is not his work, but Volkheim scolds him for being a bad scriptwriter, and amongst the arguing they climb in the hole and Courage buries them. Once again, saves his owners without Muriel or Eustace even knowing the danger they were in. Characters Main Characters: *Courage *Muriel *Eustace *Benton Tarantella *Errol Von Volkheim Minor Characters: *Computer Cameos: *Policeman (Seen on newspaper) Trivia *First appearances of Benton Tarantella and Errol Von Volkheim. *Benton Tarantella's name is an allusion to movie director Quentin Tarantino. *In this episode the Computer is voiced by Paul Schoeffler instead of its usual voice actor, Simon Prebble. *The contract seen early in the episode shows that they will be payed five trillion dollars. *This episode shares its music with "Angry Nasty People," "Mondo Magic," and "Bride of Swamp Monster." Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2000